redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Industrial Revolution
Industrial Revolution is a Dust mission in Red Faction: Guerrilla. It is in response to the EDF seizing the walker used for mining, and the Red Faction is tasked to recovering one. Briefing Hugo Davies: The EDF has confiscated every walker in Dust. The miners have turned to us for help, so we're gonna get those walkers back. Here's your objective, Mason. Break into this site, steal the walker, and get it to our truck. Don't let the miners down. With their support, we can liberate this sector. Walkthrough From the start point, the walker is tagged as being in the base to the east. The base has an entrance on the south end, and is mostly defended by a large number of EDF soldiers rather than any specific defense. There's only two defensive emplacements, easily handled by quickly driving from the front gate to the walker. Smash a door of the hanger containing the walker and enter. This is a Heavy Walker, which can use to clean up the other buildings owned by the EDF as desired. Jon Kepler will park the truck south west of the base, and Mason can approach directly by smashing through a fence and other EDF buildings. ; Checkpoint After you load the walker, Alec will climb down and ready the rocket launcher for the rail shooter segment. Enemies will approach from behind, usually in guaranteed positions - focus on vehicles, and only aim at structures if they threaten you or if there is a delay between attacks. You can also shoot down EDF properties and propaganda's during the road trip. Eventually, the truck will cross the bridge in the north, and Red Faction will destroy when EDF likewise tries to cross it. Dialogue Start * Kepler: Mason, Check your map. While you get the walker, I'll bring the truck around. Reaching Hanger * Kepler: Are you there yet? * Mason: Kind of busy here. Entering The Walker * Mason: Got the walker. Where are you? * Kepler: Transmitting Coordinates now. Check your map. After Entering Walker * Kepler: Let's go! We need that walker! Approaching Kepler * Kepler: There you are. Now load that thing on the back of my truck. Delaying When Getting Ready to Load the Walker * Kepler: Hey Mason, just bring it on in. * Kepler: We're meeting up with some friends down the road. Hold off the enemy till we get there. Traveling * Kepler: Keep it up! We're not far now. Truck damage ~10% * Kepler: Hell Mason! What's going on back there? * Mason: Don't worry about me. You just drive. Truck damage ~40% * Kepler: Damn, they're ripping us a new one! Truck Damage ~60% * Kepler: Didn't your mama teach you how to shoot? * Mason: Leave my mama out of this! Truck Damage ~80% * Kepler: C'mon, baby, hold together now. Critical Truck Damage * Kepler: Time to say your prayers, Mason! Reaching the North Bridge * RED 9: RED 7, this is RED 9. You got the walker? * Kepler: Yup, and we brought some friends along. * RED 9: Sorry, your friends can't come. We're blowing the bridge. * Kepler: You mind waiting till we get across ? Bridge Destroyed * Kepler: Nice work, Mason! We've got a fine piece of hardware now. Outcome * The Red Faction recovered the confiscated Heavy Walker from the EDF thanks to Kepler and Alec Mason. Blowing up the bridge was their final stroke to block the access for the incoming EDF reinforcements. Category:Missions in Red Faction: Guerrilla Category:Missions